WCW The Great American Bash
The Great American Bash is a CPV (Click Per View) produced by World CAW Wrestling (WCW). Unlike all the other feds using Cyber Sunday as their CPV for Viewers' Choice, WCW uses The Great American Bash to allow the people in the forums to decide the card. Unlike the other feds, WCW will allow the people in the forums to choose the commentator for The Great American Bash. The Great American Bash gets its name from the NWA/World Championship Wrestling PPV of the same name from 1985 to 2000, and the WWE PPV of the same name from 2004 to 2008 before being rebranded as The Bash. How does it work? Fans in the forums (Something Cawful, SMF, and CAW Mainstream) will be voting for the matches they want to see and who should be doing the commentary. Here are the websites for each forum. You have to be a member of the forums to vote. Something Cawful: http://z7.invisionfree.com/Something_CAWful SMF: http://z7.invisionfree.com/Story_Mode_Federatio CAW Mainstream: http://z3.invisionfree.com/CAWMainstream Results of the voting will be announced during the preshow to The Great American Bash in July. The Card : 1-- After Mickie James came out, Genocide came out and attacked her. Lady Meow then came out and defeated Mickie James : Main-- Earlier in the evening, Sagat stole the WCW Championship belt, and Tikwan Coger was looking for him in the parking lot. A car came out from nowhere and hit Tikwan Coger, causing the Main Event of the show to be cancelled. Poll Results Commentators: Womens Championship: Intercontinental Championship (Challenger): Tag Team Championship (Challengers): United States Championship (Challenger): Cruiserweight Championship (Stipulation): World Heavyweight Championship (Competitors): WCW Championship (Stipulation): Voting results. Doing the Commentary for The Great American Bash will be C. Carter & Corkey Jordan, who beat the jmfactor and Derek the V Extreme 12-10-6. Lady Meow will defend her Divas Title against Mickie James, who won the voting over Maria, Melina, and Maryse 10-4-2-0. Evan Bourne will defend the Intercontinental Title against Rick Acid (11 votes) and David Otunga (6 votes). Edge and John Morrison received four votes a piece. The Tag Team Titles will be on the line as CM Punk and Luke Gallows (Straight Edge Society) face off against R-Truth (6 votes) and Shelton Benjamin (4 votes). Matt Hardy received 3 votes and Drew McIntyle received 2 votes. The United States Title will be on the line as Sultan Shetty will defend the title against Mr. Kennedy (6 votes). John Cena received 5 votes, and Rey Mysterio received 2 votes. The Cruiserweight Title will be defended in a TLC Match (11 votes) as Stardust face off against Cid Phoenix. Iron Man received 8 votes and Steel Cage received 5 votes. Prime Time's first ever World Heavyweight Champion will be crowned as Goldberg (13 votes) will do battle with Lemarcus Carter (8 votes). The Big Show received 6 votes, Paul Phoenix received 3 votes and Lil Fly received 1 vote. Finally, the WCW Championship will be defended as Tikwan Coger will face off against The Miz (9 votes). TBD received 3 votes and MVP received 2 votes. Category:World CAW Wrestling